There are contents which, when enclosed in a closure-covered container, must not be tampered with and, when tampering does occur, it is important that those authorized to remove the closure be aware that prior removal of the container has, in fact, occurred. One example of such closure-container combination is found described in applicant's prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,910. This patent describes the presence of a breakable element as an addition on a peripheral skirt of the closure which, when broken, upon closure removal, will provide a visual indication of such removal.